User talk:Kaido King of the Beasts/Archive 1
Welcome Kaido King of the Beasts Crossword http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/HorseAssAward_zps2ae14ff7.png 11:37, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Kaido. I know some people on the wikia have treated you badly on the blog comments. I know how it feels so I'm here if you want to talk. If you need anything, message me. --Coffee-chan (talk) 15:52, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *'Images with no source provided.' *'Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing.' *'Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories.' *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *'Scanlation images with English text.' *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages and blogs are not considered articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 13:22, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Sig yeah sure,just follow the steps here,tell me if you want a different kinda design,i'll try to make one:) Re:Uploading Pictures I barely know how this works myself, actually. And I have no idea if Flickr works, I just use Photobucket. But anyawy, this blog is how I learned to do it. Hope this helps! 14:55, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :Also check this out:) Secret Santa Join chat and I can tell you. 22:01, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Project Great! I'll try to help, but starting a forum about it will attract more help/ideas. Nobody is going to search for chapter titles like that. We already went through them before and deleted everything like that. Episode titles got deleted too. SeaTerror (talk) 19:46, January 23, 2015 (UTC) it's old info, but check it out. The list isn't up to date though. Blog Rules I can't help noticing you're prototyping a 'battle' blog between two characters in your sandbox, and I feel it worth pointing out that the blog rules are against this. Specifically the "Blogs which only compare the strengths of two characters are not allowed" bit. Hope this helped, as well as explaining why it hasn't been done before. 15:50, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Charlotte Just wanted to say that I am highly appreciative of your current avatar and its sheer majesty.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:40, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :"That's just an ordinary Cero!"--Xilinoc (talk) 12:23, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Am not able to organise new DF tourney Good day Kaido, I may not be able to make a new one anytime soon cuz am getting ready for the arrival of my baby girl next month (late March). With that much anticipation and preparation going on at the moment, I doubt could find much (if any) available time to do so. If you (or any other members) would like to do one, please feel free to. Sorry for the disappointment. 01:10, February 13, 2015 (UTC) touney Honestly, I'm so uninvolved with this wiki nowadays that I don't think I could set up a tournament. 05:16, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Yea go ahead. You can find the groups in my sandbox, which in linked on my user page. Youre gonan need to add some characters who have been introduced since last year. 17:53, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Shtuff Even if it's just about squirrel sex? 23:13, March 4, 2015 (UTC) I dunno, what is your opinion on bestiality? "so delicious", apparently. 19:54, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Blog Tournament Idea Hey Kaido, I got an idea for you. Instead of running a tournament of Devil Fruits from OP, ask people to create their own DFs, and then make a tournament of those. I'll never have the time to make such a thing, so the idea is all yours! 01:06, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Grammar Crew So you signed up to the Grammar Crew a while ago. You don't remember it? Too bad! Let me know if you're still interested, or if you'd rather not get involved now. 20:29, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Well... if you're going to join it, you need to work on your writing. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_780?diff=1236421&oldid=1236414 is what I had to do to fix your summary. There are two main points here: writing in proper sentences, and putting the correct links in. We have a rule about those - don't just put [ [ Luffy ] ], put [ [ Monkey D. Luffy | Luffy ] ]. No redirect links if it can be helped. 16:18, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Ban http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/KaidoBan_zpslvg4us4s.png I believe this is what you're after. And check the chat rules - spamming is a ban worthy offence that I have warned you about. 23:00, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Updating Crew Sure, why not. For fair notice, though, I'll probably be doing updating for powers and abilities that get revealed each chapter, and then the chapter summary if I have time left; I leave the character page summaries up to others for this sort of thing.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:21, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :K coolio.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:01, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Put me in baws 16:19, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I originally signed up for this under the assumption that I would be able to edit stuff while at work, since that's where most of my idle time was going. And then halfway through this month I got busted for doing non-work-related things during work hours |D so I'll have to back out of this one. :C Sorry ;w; MizuakiYume (talk) 16:54, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ye 22:20, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Podcast Questions Question 72 and 73 are the same questions, so technically you sent me 99 questions ;D 04:28, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Kaido, don't make another 100 question list. I don't think I'm continue the podcast so it'll be pointless. Sorry that I made you create that list in the first place. ._. 01:52, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Blog raw data source Good day Kaido, the source of the raw data comes from Special:Statistics > Database Dump > Current pages. But as far as I am aware, there exists some sort of system error (from since last year) which it (the file) did not capture blog data correctly and accurately, rendering it unusable at this time. Wikia Community Support are aware of this and should be looking into a solution to it. 05:19, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Chat Join it. 00:44, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Sig Why. 21:40, April 14, 2015 (UTC) "Riots" I'm fine, but apparently people in my school got their houses burned down and stuff. People also got killed, I heard. Intense. Things are sort of settling down though. 17:49, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday, Kaido. Platinum Luffy (talk) 06:21, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: A Matter of Life and Somewhat Less Good Life Use the following code with the end of the url of the video (e.g. poZZ5VPB6Rw) where the is. Oh, and YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME >:C--Xilinoc (talk) 16:56, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Finals Psssssst. What's with Will of Deez...? Making himself Femto is pretty damn broken, but more importantly can he really just re-insert himself like this, not to mention a convenient satelite... Kinda hijacking the whole thing. 01:33, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Podcast Nope, it's just really hard to get 3 of us present at the same time. We're spread across 3 timezones and most of us have tight schedules. Don't worry though, there will be one shortly. 23:20, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Story Arc Editing Alright talk time. I've been noticing that you seem to change a lot of my summaries after I put it in. I don't mind corrections and what not. I know I'm not perfect. But you erase the entire thing and replace it with your own. I don't wish to be rude but that is very annoying after going through the whole trouble of looking through the chapter and trying to describe it only for it to be replaced at the last minute. What's more you go way too much into detail as well, We try not to go into every attack and comment that happens if it can be helped or is not important. Yes I heard about the past tense thing, fine. I am trying to play by the rules. But in turn, would it be too much trouble just for you to modify what's there then erasing and going from scratch. Common courtesy is all I'm asking here. Thank you.Retro7 (talk) 18:49, May 21, 2015 (UTC) About your blog listing table Yo, morning Kaido (its 9am over at my place here). Whoa! You are able to replicate the blog listing table in the format like I did, great job! The first milestone is the sweetest, make it a big one! I really dig the section you had about "penis", really hilarious and cool! Worthy of a blog of its own in my opinion, if the admins doesn't object to it that is. Oh and just a minor, the Favourite Devil Fruits table fell into the Quotes section instead of the Favourites, just for your awareness if you want to correct that. 01:32, May 22, 2015 (UTC) 2 Hours It's just 2 hours. You've been warned about spamming countless times in the past. 13:55, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Done. Not sure what happened. 17:45, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat ban (Talking about your post on Kage's talk page) Bruuuhhh..... No shit! http://i357.photobucket.com/albums/oo14/kecchi54/jopie_zpsymgxfhkm.png Re:Blog Just because the rules don't explicitly mention something, doesn't necessarily mean it's okay. For example, advertising random crap isn't forbidden by the blog rules, but the blog's still gonna get deleted for it. But whatever, if you rename then I'll spare it. No guarantees about other admins though. 23:56, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Sig Troubles Kaido, there's a couple problems with your Sig. First, this is not ok, as it's under "User:Kaido" who does not exist/is not you. Kinda obvious, but you need to have any of your userpages under your actual username. Also, you'll have to fix these I'm afraid. Once those are cool, you can tag that redirect for deletion. Second, your sig screwed up this forum too, I'm not smart enough to really know why. Maybe it's that it takes up two lines, maybe because it has the images? I don't really know, but I'd say fix it or go back to something that works. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but them's the breaks. 02:34, June 9, 2015 (UTC) 15:44, June 11, 2015 (UTC) NaviTable It should be changed, tell me if there are issue. I also simplified the code (it was really messy) to make it more readable and I've increased the default width. If you don't like it, just replace the two default values in width: }%;. To do that, I'd need to remake entirely... Ey Do you know who which user runs the wiki facebook page? 03:54, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Volume 65 Hi. Could you do the chap summaries for Volume 65 next? That's be super great. 00:25, June 28, 2015 (UTC) "Blog King" Reviving old blogs through mobile... on purpose. That's below AWC level, Kaido. 02:39, June 28, 2015 (UTC) I dunno. Hasn't it always been that way? 02:53, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Link I'm not interested in clicking your link at all. It seems that you are trying to mock me for exposing the contraddictions of this wiki. So, please, don't write to me unless it's a problem of life or death. --Meganoide (talk) 20:22, June 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure that if you apply you will understand my request not to be disturbed by you. And, then, if you're not a crybaby, you will accept my request. Thank you. --Meganoide (talk) 20:38, June 28, 2015 (UTC) When you see a fire, don't put oil in it... 20:41, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Your primary school teacher will teach to you the difference between "threatened" and "annoyed". --Meganoide (talk) 20:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Warning Like AoD said, please don't make posts on heated discussions that are nothing but deliberate provocations. Especially when it was already over, and your posts only resurrected it all. 22:54, June 28, 2015 (UTC) re:Blog Comments Message No, but I did realize my old blogs stopped comments after 30 days, dating as far as 2011. 23:13, June 28, 2015 (UTC) I think Sff9 put that in, I don't remember quite when, but it definitely was during my time as an editor here. 23:22, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Blog Inquiry Blog wars is the one I remember most. There was also Roa's Wikial War Saga blog, which was pretty fun. Neo's blog about how to post images without actually posting them was super useful. I also remember the ground-breaking moment when Klobis made a blog for the first (and likely last) time ever, confirming with us that he was safe after the massive earthquake a few years back. That's all I remember lol. 20:20, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh man, how could I forget!!! Neo's butt blogs!!! Of course!! Those were pure gold. 20:22, June 29, 2015 (UTC) re:blog inquiry It really depends on what you're trying to do. You're asking the wrong person since I'm not a huge fan of aimless pandering and topical simplicity, which is what people eat up on blogs these days. Sorry if that sounds conceited, it's just what I've noticed as of late. Notable bloggers, the only ones that come to mind from recent weeks have been 12th Supernova and myself. His weekly chapter blog tends to get the most attention compared to the other randoms who try to weigh in on it. And mine are some of the more substantive pieces of writing I've seen on here. It sounds egotistical, but it's also sorta true. Not sure what you mean by blog-related occurrences. You'll have to be more specific if you want my help there. I hope this helped otherwise. 21:09, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Yes. I did, about two years ago, and Tuckyd ruined it by making a federal case of it. Only myself and a few vet editors knew about it. We made them think it was permanent, it was funny until he ruined it by starting a whole freaking forum about it. On the same note, I can't think of anything that had a positive effect outside the blogosphere on here. 01:07, June 30, 2015 (UTC) blogs .. hmmmm .. Well, I don't remember much but here are some highlighters .. *Ayet held all 5 slots of Most Popular Blogs for continues 3 weeks since he was the only one blogging. *Neo's a$$ blogs is still incomplete since its creation back in 2013 or something .. lazy witch! *MJ created a blog about frictional pirates crews which he later converted into a Wiki called "Ship of Fools Wiki" and it was pretty successful. *BLS's chapter predictions were closest to what Oda and we always mistook him for Oda's illegitimate black son.. *Me and Ryu use to make flash animation blogs based on this wiki and its members. Fun times. *Filu made awesome frictional story about journey of Luffy and Hancock's daughter .. if you combines all her blogs, it had enough words to make two Harry Potter books. *JOP made a lot of blogs to teach wiki members some Japanese .. thou everyone skipped her classes ( =_=) cause we were rebels. that's all I can remember within the time I could spare. Hope it helps. 4th of july Happy day to you, too, even if I'm not american. Democracy is not when "a decision is taken", neither if you like it or you dislike it. That's just normality. It's about how people behaves while exposing the opinions that, in the end, create the decision. I'm surprised that you didn't know this, but probably you were just kidding me for underlining the lack of democracy. I'm not saying that admins are too much severe with me. I'm saying that admins are too low severe with him. --Meganoide (talk) 09:31, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Don't antagonize people that you don't need to antagonize, Kaido. If you need to talk to someone about a topic, please keep it only to that topic. Do not add additional taunts. You are on thin ice, Kaido, thin ice... 18:15, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Just receiving a warning isn't a big thing that you need to "retreat" from. Don't beat yourself up too hard over it. Just consider 2 things in the future when dealing with others: 1) Is it totally necessary that I say this? 2) What is my goal and what do I hope to achieve by saying this? If you can think about those answers and your words end up being necessary and not existing just to get a rise out of someone, then odds are you've made a good and productive post. Sorry if I sounded a bit too threatening before, I am in the middle of like 5 ongoing work-related disputes right now, so the tone of my words is harsh, at best. I didn't really think of the productive way that I could post until writing up this one. The way I've worded it now, you've learned a lesson, and you're the type of person who will listen to it. No harm, no foul. Please come out of the blog-o-sphere! 19:04, July 5, 2015 (UTC) "Retreating back to the blogosphere" But please also continue to contribute to the SVP Project! Your efforts there are much appreciated :] 18:44, July 5, 2015 (UTC) That's totally fine! Always go at your own pace. Glad to hear you're not stopping completely though~ 18:59, July 5, 2015 (UTC) How about you take a break from this wiki for a few days if this place starts to stress you? You really don't have to work here all the time, so best to take a break from the internet, spent time with your family and friends and do your real life daily routine. The wiki is not that important anyway. Joekido (talk) 19:25, July 5, 2015 (UTC)